


[podfic] Of Moons, Birds, and Monsters

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie shows up in Hollywood, gets lucky and lands a small part in a big ass motherfucker of a movie six months in and becomes the one in a million dark horse that takes the industry by storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Of Moons, Birds, and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Moons, Birds, and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92471) by [insunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/pseuds/insunshine), [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



> For podfic_bingo (2+ hours long) and au_bingo (actors). Music is from Machines by Biffy Clyro.

  


[part one at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?s08hpvnkcjkhrpb)  
[part two at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?md0w61qtdjt8u33)  
[part three at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?jc4tud4y05jw9a3)  
[whole podfic at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-moons-birds-and-monsters)  
mp3 / 2:52:16 / 200MB

[podbook at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?x1rnbaxw679u8ej)  
[podbook at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-moons-birds-and-monsters-audiobook)  
mp3 / 2:52:16 / 295MB


End file.
